The long-term objective of this collaborative research project is to commercialize a prototype photoacoustic computed-tomography (PCT) scanner for conducting preclinical molecular imaging. This scanner has been developed by OptoSonics with funding from a Fast Track SBIR grant from the National Cancer Institute (R44-CA-102891) and additional private funding from our Endra, Inc. Researchers at Indiana University, Purdue University and OptoSonics evaluated this device in a number of murine models of cancer and developed quantitative techniques to measure hemoglobin concentration, oxygen saturation and accumulation of exogenous molecular probes in tissue in three dimensions with spatial resolution <350 [unreadable]m. This Bridge grant will supplement additional financing from Endra for continued product development, including instrumentation and software features to be validated in animal models of cancer.